


This is Your Lullaby

by Misfitschibis



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, HAVE SOME SLEEPY FLUFF, JUST, No Spoilers, Other, Post AOE/Pre TLK, Slapping a t rating cos Crosshairs has a mouth, TLK, sleepy bed time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfitschibis/pseuds/Misfitschibis
Summary: You can't sleep, Crosshairs can't sleep. Apparently your going to make that his problem and ask him to solve it for you.





	This is Your Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> So one of my favorite songs for Crosshairs is Hangman's Lullaby by Fiddler's Green. I always think of him whenever it comes up on my iPod and I just belt it out. And I've been wanting to do this for a while so I TREATED MYSELF TO SOME FLUFF. Only fair I share it with ya'll since I'm taking forever with the next chapter of Lights.

"What th' hell are y' still doin' up huh?"

Crosshairs' servo rocked the car you were sitting in. His teal optics dimly lighting the interior up, illuminating the dull pattern on the blanket draped across your lap.

"Can't sleep." You turned your phone off, shoving into your pocket. supposing that with Crosshairs here, you had played enough games for the night. A second later, Crosshairs’ other servo pulled you out, blankets and all with the same gentleness one would a kitten, turning around to lean himself against the car you had been in.

"Do y' ever sleep?" Crosshairs huffed, placing you on his chassis with one servo holding you in place while he got comfortable.

You could play this game too however, he was probably having a hard time powering down himself. "Do you?"

"When I can." He drapes his coat tails over his legs like miniature blankets. "Fuckin' three in th' mornin'. Cade's gonna be yellin' f' ya early."

"He always yells." You don't mind the shaking and moving while he tries settle himself against a probably uncomfortable car. It was nice, getting cozy in the crook of his arm, listening to the soporific sound of his spark inside his chassis.

"Fair 'nough." The paratrooper grunts, shifting one more time. "Come on then, let's get some shut eye."

"Cross I can't sleep."

"F'r frag's sakes what am I supposed t' do bout that?"

You pat his chassis. "Are you gonna do anything? How about you sing to me?"

"I ain't gonna sing t' ya." You watch his optics roll, small squinting lights in the dark silhouette of his head against the night sky.

"Sing that song you sang when you were drunk off your ass last week. Howzzit go again? Something about hanging?"

Crosshairs huffed, a very big huff that almost made you fall off him. As though you had asked him to go get a donut, made of very specific ingredients, right this moment, from a very specific shop on another continent, in a remote town, that was not locatable by GPS and was only open one day, one hour once out of the entire year.

_Very inconvenienced._

"Oh Crosshairs." You pouted, you knew he could see you. "I'm so sorry to ask such a task of you."

He pouted right back at you. You knew he was because the way his optics squinted.  
Then he looked away, grumbling in Cybertronian at the stars as though they would fix his problem.

You laughed, turning over and curling in his arm. "Goodnight Crosshairs."

A servo reached and curled around you, "G'nite."

You didn't really fall asleep, it was more like resting your eyes, and listening to the sounds his frame made. Crosshairs shifted, vented, ex vented, sighed, groaned even. He grumbled a lot for a while. His insides rumbled in a yawn. He shifted again almost making you fall.

"Frag."

The servo that had hugged you brushed against your back, afraid of you waking up.

He got quiet again, rumbled, and then you heard him, in a voice so soft you almost thought it was someone else.

" _So sleep well my true love_  
_With all the stars up above_  
_Will be no harm in the night, in the deep of the night_

 _Have no fear, do not cry_  
_This is your lullaby_  
_And the hangman will not know_."

A smile spread across your face, sleep finally taking you over. You couldn't bear to ruin it for yourself by telling him you had heard that when Cade starting yelling for Crosshairs the next morning.


End file.
